


Angol reggeli

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Graceful Playboys [2]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Childhood Friends, Common Cold, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ez a vég, haldoklom, ide egy ügyvéddel, meg kell írnom a végrendeletem!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angol reggeli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jollyr_hk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jollyr_hk).



> Ti is észrevettétek, milyen nyápic válik még a legkeményebb pasiból is, ha kicsit megfázik?
> 
> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. Béta: myvision4free.

A lázmérő harminckilenc és fél fokot mutat. Úgy érzem magam, mint aki haldoklik, még a kezemet is alig tudom felemelni, hogy papírzsebkendőért nyúljak és kifújjam az orrom. Alig kapok levegőt, a szám kiszáradt, az ajkaim cserepesek, a fejem úgy hasogat, hogy könnyezik tőle a szemem. Utoljára nyolcéves koromban voltam beteg, amikor elkaptam a kanyarót az egyik osztálytársamtól, de még akkor is jobban éreztem magam, mint most. Hálát adok annak, aki feltalálta az aszpirin pezsgőtablettát, mert annyira fáj a torkom, hogy még a teát is nehezen tudom lenyelni. Odakint a nappaliban Keiji és Osuka már hisztériát csapnak, éhes mindkettő, de hiába próbálok meg kétszer is kikelni az ágyból, hogy enni adjak nekik, visszazuhanok a matracra. Szédülök, az egész világ kék és sárga foltok kavalkádjává változik a szemem előtt.

Ez a vég, haldoklom, ide egy ügyvéddel, meg kell írnom a végrendeletem!

A telefonom csörögni kezd, ami a fejfájásomon cseppet sem segít. Nagy nehezen kitapogatom az éjjeliszekrényen lévő szeméthalom között a kis készüléket, és felveszem. A menedzser az, idegesen von kérdőre, hogy mégis hol a francban vagyok.

\- Ágyban - nyögöm. A hangom olyan halk, hogy abban sem vagyok biztos, meghallotta-e, ráadásul rekedt is vagyok.

\- Baj van? - vált aggódóra a hangja.

\- Azt hiszem, elkaptam valamit. Nagyon szarul vagyok. Bocs, de ma nem tudok bemenni dolgozni. - De lehet, hogy soha többé. Azt hiszem, itt fogok meghalni, már csak óráim lehetnek hátra.

\- A francba - morogja, majd sóhajt egyet. - Jól van, ezen a héten csak két interjú és egy fotózás lenne, azokat biztosan át tudom tetetni máskorra, a felvételeket meg majd megoldjuk. Szerintem Ussan és a Szupersztár fel tudja venni a maga sávját a basszus nélkül is. - Na igen, mert persze, hogy akkor leszek beteg, amikor az új kislemezen kellene dolgoznunk, és amikor éppen az én játékomat kellene rögzítenünk. Egyszerűen remek!

\- Jó... - motyogom, mire éles fájdalom hasít a torkomba.

\- Te most ne törődj semmivel, pihend ki alaposan magad! - mondja. - És azért nézesd meg magad egy orvossal is!

\- Igenis - sóhajtom megadóan, majd bontom a vonalat, és újra megpróbálok talpra állni, megintcsak sikertelenül.

Negyven perccel később még mindig az ágyban fekszem, akkor kezdem érezni, hogy itt nagy baj lesz. Vizelnem kell, valahogy el kéne magam vonszolni a vécéig, nem tarthatom vissza addig, amíg elmúlik ez a nyavalya... már ha elmúlik valaha.

Hirtelen kivágódik a lakásom ajtaja, mire összerezzenek. A francba, ugye nem éppen most akarnak betörni hozzám?!

\- Rei, hol vagy? - énekli egy hang, mire kiráz a hideg, mégis megkönnyebbülök. Ruru az.

\- A szobában - válaszolom erőtlenül, de nem hall meg, hallom, ahogy kinyitja a fürdő, a vécé, majd a nappali ajtaját, és csak utoljára nyit be a hálószobába.

Hiába, nem az eszéért szeretjük.

\- Szia! - mosolyog rám, majd felvesz egy orvosi maszkot. - Bocs, nem akarom elkapni.

\- Nem zavar. - Csak nekem tűnik úgy, hogy egyre rekedtebb és rekedtebb leszek?

\- Mondták, hogy beteg vagy, gondoltam, rádnézek, mi van. Hoztam reggelit és vitaminokat - mutatja fel a kezében tartott meglehetősen nagy zacskót.

\- Kösz - bólintok, és megpróbálom magam ülőhelyzetbe tornászni az ágyon. Ruru rögtön mellettem terem, hogy segítsen. - Megetetnéd Keijiéket? Nem tudok felkelni.

\- Hát persze. - Még a maszkon keresztül is látom, hogy mosolyog. - De előbb csinálok neked egy forró fürdőt. Anyutól kaptam eukaliptuszos tengeri sót, az nekem mindig segít, hoztam belőle.

\- Ha már itt tartunk, segítenél eljutni a vécéig? - Önkéntelenül is elpirulok. Azért mégiscsak ciki megkérni a legjobb barátodat, hogy pisiltessen meg.

\- Gyere! - Átkarolja a vállam, és óvatosan húz fel az ágyról. Forog velem a szoba, inkább be is csukom a szemem és Ruru vállára nehezedek, úgy araszolunk ki a mosdóig. Egy vizeléssel, egy fürdéssel és egy madáretetéssel később térünk vissza a szobámba, Ruru egy tálcát hoz magával, amit le is tesz az ágyamra, miután segít lefeküdni.

\- Igazi angol reggelit hoztam neked, nyílt egy brit vendéglő az utcánkban, mennyeien főznek. Elvileg nem lehet náluk elvitelre rendelni, de az egyik pincér nagy rajongónk, megvesztegettem egy autogrammal - nevet, majd műanyag dobozokat vesz elő, és egyesével felpattintja a fedelüket. - Frissen facsart narancslé, zabkása, tükörtojás sült kolbásszal, baconnel, véreshurkával, grillezett paradicsommal és gombával. Füstölt hering, és végül narancslekvár, ehhez kéne csinálni pirítóst. Van kenyérpirítód, ugye?

\- Ruru - nézek rá kerek szemekkel. - Ha én ezt mind megeszem, tuti, hogy hányni fogok.

\- Nem azt mondtam, hogy egyszerre tömd magadba az egészet! - tiltakozik. - Figyelj, a gyors gyógyuláshoz elengedhetetlen, hogy tápláló és egészséges ételeket vegyél magadhoz. Márpedig egy angol reggelinél kevés táplálóbb dolog van a világon!

\- Az biztos, ettől legalább két kilót fogok hízni.

\- Ne legyél már olyan, mint egy lány! - méltatlankodik, majd a kezembe nyom egy narancslével teli műanyag poharat. - Tessék szépen meginni, tele van C-vitaminnal!

Tudom, hogy hiába tiltakoznék, a végén még képes lenne szétfeszíteni az állkapcsomat és leönteni a torkomon az egészet, ezért inkább az ajkaimhoz emelem a poharat. Valami savanyúra számítok, de a narancslé meglepően finom és édes, pedig nem úgy tűnik, mintha cukrozták volna. Apró kortyokban iszom meg, pedig ha nem fájna a torkom, tuti, hogy egy húzásra dönteném le, annyira jó íze van.

A narancslé után a zabkása fele is elfogy, aztán a tojást és a bacont is elpusztítom, még a gombából és a paradicsomból is eszem, de a halat már csak megkóstolni tudom, annyira tele van a hasam.

\- Keveset ettél - morogja Ruru, és úgy néz rám, mint egy szigorú anyuka.

\- Tudod, hogy már ez is legalább háromszorosa annak, mint amit normális esetben reggelizni szoktam. Nem fér belém több, de tedd be a hűtőbe, később megeszem, jó? - Nem örül neki, de visszateszi a fedeleket a dobozokra, és kiviszi őket a konyhába. Gőzölgő teával, egy levél vitaminnal és egy doboz lázcsillapítóval a kezében tér vissza.

\- Most utálsz, mi?

\- Miért utálnálak? - pislogok rá.

\- Hát mert így rádtelepedtem - von vállat. - De tudod, nem akarom, hogy bajod essen. Túl fontos vagy a számomra, Akira!

Döbbenten pislogok rá. Most vagy hallucinálok a láztól, vagy Ruru burkoltan szerelmet vallott nekem. Beletelik egy percbe, mire magamhoz térek.

\- Nyugi, nem lesz bajom - mondom végül, és széles mosollyal az arcomon veszem át tőle a lázcsillapítót.


End file.
